


Teasing Daddy

by SheriffStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, F/M, Felching, Incest, M/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Phone Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffStilinski/pseuds/SheriffStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa + the Stilinski boys + a phone call = one sexy Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one, but I just want it done so here. 
> 
> Usual warnings: extremely underage and contains incest. 
> 
> Click back if this isn't your thing. Enjoy if it is.

"You two are gonna kill me." John groans through the receiver, voice muffled due to him covering his mouth with a hand. "You two know you shouldn't call me here. Not if you're gonna do this."

 

"I couldn't help myself, he was very insistent." Melissa grins, chest heaving because she's a few seconds away from coming. "Isn't that right, baby boy?"

Stiles lifts his head from between her wet thighs, come smeared across his cheeks, face flushed and soft mouth completely debauched. "Love Daddy's cream. Always want it in my mouth."

"Yeah, baby?" She asks him, fingernails gently scraping a long his scalp. "You like licking Daddy's cream from my pussy?"

"Uh-huh, tastes so good." As if to prove a point, the boy leans down again, mouths at her slick hole and slurps until she can't help but whimper, hips rolling gently into the sensation. 

She's not sure how long she'd been sprawled out on John's bed after he fucked her, fingers lazily playing with the plug that kept his come inside, or sliding fingertips over the hardened bud between her slick folds, before Stiles stumbled in from his nap. Melissa hadn't bothered in covering up since he was just as naked and come stained as she was, just spread her knees and allowed him the opportunity to watch. 

"Please Aunty Mel," Stiles had begged, round doe eyes wide and trained on her wet folds. "Need to taste you."

She couldn't have resisted even if she wanted to. Not after he climbed deftly onto the messy bed and between her outstretched legs, leant down and danced his tiny tongue over her clit while clutching her hips. 

Melissa moans breathily into the phone, where on the other end John is sitting in his office, listening to her getting eaten out by his seven year old son. "You shouldn't have left for work after you fucked me, John. You should be here watching Stiles swallow the come that made him."

" _Fuck_ ," He grunts, a thump echoing his curse. There's a tense silence that follows, just sharp breathes blowing against the mouthpiece, then there's the telltale sound of a zipper being pulled. 

"Yeah, that's it. Stroke your cock at the sounds of me being licked out by your baby boy." Melissa whimpers, her fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples. "He's already made me come all over his face once, John. I'm so close to doing it again."

At hearing those words, Stiles doubles his efforts, his mouth zeroing in on clit, soft lips wrapping around the nub and pulling into a slick heat. 

Her back arches off the mattress, the phone long forgotten by her ear as she urges Stiles on. "Don't stop, baby. Aunty Mel is gonna come, I'm gonna give you -- gonna give you some more cream!"

"Do it, Mel. Come for my son, come all over his face." John growls out. "Come on, do it for Daddy."

Melissa isn't sure if it's because Stiles scraps his teeth against her clit right that second, or because John knows what calling him her Daddy does to her, but as her thighs shake and fingers curl around the sheets tightly, she has an orgasm that makes her scream out in pleasure. 

She comes back to kitten licks cleaning up her thighs and John's heavy breathing blowing in her ear. 

"Fuck, Stiles, you did so good." Melissa praises, reaching down and pulling the boy up into her arms. 

She smiles at him before cupping his cheeks and tugging down lightly until he obeys, slips her tongue into his mouth before sighing at her taste coating his lips, at the way he slides his smaller tongue against hers in sensual waves. 

"Did you come, Daddy?" Melissa questions, sucking on Stiles' mouth, her fingertips plucking at his little nipples. 

John lets out a muffled curse. "No, baby girl."

"I think I need to say thank you to Stiles, eat him out and play with his cock."

Stiles thrusts his hips against her chest in agreement. Her mouth waters at the thought of sucking his cock into her mouth, of swallowing Stiles' thin come. 

"Do it, baby," John tells her heatedly. "Eat your baby brother out, let me hear you."

Stiles scrambles up the rest of the way, one hand holding onto the headboard and the other accepting the phone from Melissa.

She parts Stiles' cheeks and licks her lips when her eyes take in the freshly fucked hole inches from her nose. She had fingered him while he sucked John's cock hours before, and she honestly couldn't wait to taste him again. 

Licking the wrinkled skin, Melissa wraps her fingers around Stiles' skinny thighs and pulls him down onto her mouth, her tongue wet and stiff as she fucked Stiles hole. 

"Oh-- Aunty Mel," he breathes, clutching the phone. "Again, please, please."

She does as requested, sucking and licking, flicking or fucking her tongue into the soft muscle, her moans muffled against his body. 

"Is she eating you good, baby?" John questions, the sounds of his panting getting louder. "You like the way she's eating out that little boypussy?"

Stiles just whimpers and grinds down against her mouth, hips jumping and twisting. "So good, Daddy. Gonna come Daddy!"

"If you can hear me, baby girl." She hears him say, "You make your brother come right this second."

Closing her eyes with a nod, Melissa slides one hand down and slips two fingers inside of her with a moan. Crooking them and feeling her own hips spasm in response, it won't take long until John has to muffle his groan of completion into his hand or Stiles comes in her hair. 

Either way, it's a Sunday that's well spent.


End file.
